thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 - Allegedly
Opening Text "Hail friend! Did you think we forgot about you? Ha! Impossible. Why? Well, without you...There would be no, Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Do you see how important you are? Well I do. And I'm just text. This is Episode 9...Of...pew pew pew Dragons and Things. When Last We Met '' "Last time on Dragons and Things. While the rest of the party was out killing hags, Leera was trying to find her center at the temple of Serene in Dormyn’s Ford. However her meditations were cut short by a trio of villains who assaulted her in the middle of the night. She nearly beat the heck out of them, but in the end she was overwhelmed and taken prisoner by the surviving members of the bandit gang from Soaring that had been posing and soldiers and stopped you at the bridge and had attacked you before. '' The rest of the party was totally unaware of this. You all woke up the next morning after your epic battle with the hag to find that Markus had left in the middle of the night. You spent some time trying to decide what you were going to do and how you were going to get answers from the storm hags lair, now that Quigley had killed the hag before anybody had been able to question her. With some careful searching, you did discover that there was a ledger of names, which didn't seem to make much sense to any of you, except for Alex, you discovered that the ledger of names was written in your own handwriting. You also discovered a treasure chest with a mask that allowed you to speak with the recently deceased and you used it to try and get some answers from the hag. Who had 'passed away' in her sleep. She certainly hadn't been brutally murdered by... '' ''Krag: Natural causes. '' ''Jim: Natural causes. '' ''She was maddeningly cryptic and offered little of use, even with the magic of the mask compelling her to answer your questions. '' ''You left the lair thinking that the perhaps the trail to Alex's past had gone cold. On your way back to Dormyn’s Ford you were waylaid by the bandits who had taken Leera prisoner. They demanded payment for their lost comrades from your last encounter with them and you responded in your typically violent fashion. However, what should have been a brief battle against two ruffians turned much deadlier when an elf like creature composed of tree bark leaves and wood, showed up with a pack of deadly, blood thirsty tumbleweeds. This doesn't sound so bad in hindsight but when you understand that Krag and Quigley spent the entire battle at the bottom of a spiked pit, it was actually pretty intense. The point is, there was a battle, you guys won and you went back to town afterwards. '' ''In town you were warmly welcomed and hailed as heroes. Yes. Oh no. Those were my previous, original notes before you had turned the town against you, so no. No, you were immediately thrown in jail because everybody hated you and assumed that you were responsible for the recent murder of the priestess of Serene who was at the temple the night that Leera was captured. Oh and of course for violating your banishment from the town, which... '' ''Quigley: I don't remember that. '' ''Krag: We had an alibi. Mug was with and and they love him. '' ''Jim: Everybody loves Mug. So you were promptly escorted to jail, despite Quigley's impassioned demands... '' ''Quigley: Yes! Jim: that you be taken before Sire DeFount, the sort of patron of the town. '' ''Quigley: And I am still demanding. '' ''Jim: Oh yes, continuously demanding and it is has been like a full day. So basically you guys spend the night in the drunk tank. You guys are all in the same cell together awaiting judgement for a murder you ACTUALLY did not commit. That's the one thing, that this PARTICULAR crime you have not committed. Of all the other crimes that you have committed, this is not one of them. '' ''Quigley: Lady Alex does not know what a drunk tank is. '' ''Jim: That's a good thing. That says a lot about Diana and you know, we should applaud that. '' ''Leera: What is it? '' ''Jim: It's basically where they put you overnight if you have just been a little bit too rowdy. They don't want to throw in you into jail. They throw you into the drunk tank. It's like where the police put you to kind of let you... '' ''Quigley: Chill out. '' ''Jim: Yes, the chill out tank. It's adult time out. '' ''Quigley: Chill out, bro! '' ''Jim: Un huh! '' ''Alex: Oh! Ok. Thank you. '' ''Jim: And we only know that because we have heard of OTHER people being put in the drunk tank. '' ''Alex: Riiiight! '' ''Jim: Well now that you are in in jail for a crime that you did not commit, so I am certain that you are all waiting calmly for the truth to out itself and for the wheels of justice to prove you innocent. But that being said, this is a game that is driven by YOUR decisions, so it is beholden upon me to ask you. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Horatio Swan * Open Gaming Store – The Ultimate Gladiator * Open Gaming Store – Scions of Stone: Six Original Gargoyle PC Races Trivia * Evil Jim Jam read the prizes as Horatio SwanHoratio Swan, who was the winner of the week's Twitter poll. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1